Nature Bound
by LemonheadX217
Summary: It's Mating Season for the Faunus, and for our favorite kitty it's coming at her hard. To save herself, and her teammates, the embarrassment she steals out into the woods to ride out the next few months as best she can... Too bad she forgot to let her team in on the plan. Rated M for Lemons, lesbian, Yuri, fem/fem, whatever you want to call it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Human girls have it so lucky, or so Blake assumes. She knows they are higher in regard than the Faunus, but then again to a human a household pet is held in higher regard than a Faunus. More to the point of Blake's train of thought is that one thing everything without a Y chromosome shares... _That _time of the month.

Even though Blake has that time to deal with too, she also has something that only Faunus Girls have to deal with. That time of _year! _That's right, the Faunus have Mating Season, and from the way the cool air caressing Blake on the rooftops of Beacon feels so tantalizingly good, it's just around the corner. She can't help removing the black ribbon tied in a bow on her head, the only thing hiding the pointed kitty ears poking from her raven black hair. The wind tickles them too, making her purr.

She's put off dealing with it for so long now, mostly by finding someplace secluded, and sealing herself in. Both boys, and girls will be drawn to fuck over the course of the next few months, and Blake knows she won't be any exception. But where can she go this year? The White Fang had special measures for those either too young, or unwilling to take part in mating season, but after the fight on the docks in Vale last week she doubts they would let her return even if it's just long enough to protect her virtue. They might even execute her on sight.

with a sigh she turns her attention to the woods surrounding Beacon Academy, looking for her there would be like looking for a needle in a haystack, even for other Faunus. She nods slowly to herself as she makes her decision.

That night she writes out a note saying she will be gone for a time, and after leaving it where she knows the others can find it she steals away, a beast just sending back into shadows.

...

"Weiss! What did you do this time?!"

The platinum blonde sits up in her bed, rubbing her eyes groggily, "What on earth are you going on about you Yang?"

Ruby holds up the note she found on her dresser, "Blake ran off!"

Weiss gapes, "Again?! That insufferable little... And after all we went through to find her last time!"

Yang blinks, "Wait... So... You didn't say anything mean to her?"

Weiss frowns, "No, why would I?"

Ruby looks away, "You do make a habit of it..."

"Only to those who deserve it," Weiss says defensively as she gets up, headed for the closet. "Well why are you two still in you pajamas? Let's go get her!"

Yang tilts her head, "I never expected you to care so much Weiss, you made a pretty solid point about not liking Faunus."

Weiss sighs, "I suppose some aren't so bad..."

Ruby smirks, "Like Sun?" She's referring to the monkey-tailed Faunus who helped in the last fight they had.

Weiss scowls, "No, he's still a scoundrel."

Yang laughs, "Okay, well let's go get our kitty back!"

...

Blake walks, and walks until she finds a small cave by the top of a waterfall. She can feel the need creeping over her skin, but forces her rational mind to the forefront of her consciousness. She surveys the area with her eyes, and nods. The flintlock she kept with her is in her pocket, there's an apple tree bearing fruit not too far away, and she can see fish swimming in a shallow pond nearby that connects to the river.

She had heard from older Faunus what it was like, how once it takes hold the animal that dwells within all Faunus would be the dominant one. She would still be able to do things such as cook, and groom, and think which will be a definite plus. But once something she can mate with comes within reach she won't be herself anymore.

She hadn't seen any other cat Faunus at Beacon so there was no chance this year of her getting pregnant. Faunus Males of other species will pass her up, and the females might try to drive her away from her little sanctuary, if they can't hold onto their minds long enough to sort out a truce. No, the reason she had left was because of the humans at Beacon.

Humans are some kind of anomaly with Faunus Mating. Regardless of gender, or personal relationship, or even the willingness of the human, Blake would have been drawn to mate with the first one she saw... Or more accurately _smelled. _After that the age-old instinct would force her to care for them, without reserve. Somehow something in the exchange of fluids induces a similar reaction in he humans. Maybe that was why Humans are so afraid of them, because in an involuntary show of affection a Faunus can reduce a human into a whimpering animal.

Blake pushes these thoughts from her mind as she moves about her new shelter. The cave would protect her from rain, and the ground is made of sand so a soft place to sleep isn't out of the question. She goes outside, and starts using grape vines to weave herself a basket or two. Partway through the second basket she feels a seizing in her chest, and in lower areas... It is time.

Blake swallows hard as she feels the burning in her cheeks, and she reaches up to undo her ribbon. Afterwards she ties it by one end on a low branch with several knots.

And then she releases her hold on herself.

**Well that's chapter 1 on my first ever Lemon Story. Blake is on the loose, and the rest of Team RWBY is coming for her! Just a quick spoiler, I'm going to be doing the next three chapters each with a lemon involving Blake with one of our other beauties here.**

**Whichever comes first... Well, I'll leave that up to all of you to decide! Just leave a Review with your selection please, otherwise I may think that no one is interested in this story. May the stars watch over you all!**

**)O(**


	2. Chapter Yang

**_Wow, I didn't expect so many people to like this story so soon. 300+ Views, 14 alerts, and a Review all in less than 24 hours of posting? Wow..._**

**_Anyways, as my way of saying thank you here's the Yang chapter that was requested by "metimesthree." Enjoy! Let me know which pairing should come next!_**

**_Yang_**

Yang, Weiss, and Ruby ask around school, and finally they hear from Nora, and Ren that they had seen Blake headed for the forest. Naturally Weiss is ticked off, but waits until she's alone with her teammates to vent her frustrations.

"What would possess her to take off like that?" Weiss crosses her arms, "Yeah she's a Huntress in training, and a good one too, but why take off into the woods I the dead of night knowing that the place is crawling with Creatures of Grimm?!"

Yang shrugs, "Well, I guess we'll find out when we find her, and ask her for ourselves."

Ruby nods, "Right, we should go. Our team is more important than class." This brings nods from her teammates, and then they all split up to search the woods.

...

Yang walks through the woods, looking around as she calls out for Blake repeatedly. She's not overly fond of the forest, mostly on account of how the branches like to catch her hair... _Just... Like... THAT!_

She growls in frustration as she yanks her golden locks free of yet another branch, and she wants to break a tree when she sees the strands left behind in the fingers of wood. With an angry growl she storms off, mentally daring a Creature of Grimm to show its face right now.

... ... ...

Blake is straying from her campsite a bit this morning, she needs to find a place to do her business after drinking a bit too much water. She inhales through her nose to take a sigh... Then she freezes.

It's the most wonderful thing she has ever felt, ever smelt. Honeysuckles, and forest rain mixed together with sunlight. She has to find that scent!

She follows it upwind to a trail, and sniffs again. Jerking her head to the right she spots a few strands of golden hair stuck to a branch. She carefully pulls it free of the wood, and holds it to her nose. A tingle runs over her skin, and already she can feel the moisture of her arousal gathering between her legs. Her heart picks up as fire builds under her cheeks, and her breathing becomes more labored. She knows what's happening, she just doesn't care anymore.

She has to find the source of this scent, and make it her own.

... ... ...

Yang sighs, and sits on a large rock. She's been hiking for hours now, and still no Blake. "Oh kitty-cat, what have you gotten yourself into?" As Yang pulls off her boot to rub her aching foot she hears a twig snap.

Yang jumps to her feet fists raised... At Blake, just a few strides up the trail.

Yang smiles, and sighs in relief, "There you are Blake, we were worried about you!"

Blake blinks, and Yang watches in confusion as Blake's eyes shift into focus. Then the expression on Blake's face is heartbreaking as she tries to turn away, to leave before she does anything... But she can't. She can only stand still as Yang walks closer still wearing only one boot.

Yang looks concerned, "Blake? Are you okay?"

Blake shakes her head as she hugs Yang. Not knowing the significance of it Yang returns the embrace.

"...I didn't want it to be any of you."

Yang wants to ask what Blake is talking about, but then her lips are silenced by Blake's on her own. Yang lets out a startled moan, and tries to step back. Blake steps with her, sending them both to the ground with Blake on top. Yang is blushing heavily, "Blake... What's going on?"

Blake struggles to hold on to her mind, but it's a rapidly losing battle. "Yang... Please don't fight... I need this, and I don't want to hurt you..."

Yang swallows as she can feel Blake quivering on top of her, and sees her amber eyes burning with need. Somehow... Yang understands. Then taking a deep breath she cups a hand behind Blake's head, and kisses her back.

A single tear escapes Blake's eye, but it's not of sorrow. It's of sweet, sweet relief. As their tongues mingle Blake's hands roam Yang's ample chest, earning her a moan from the blond. Yang has never considered herself gay, or even bisexual, but right now she feels pretty turned on. Yang carefully undoes the buttons on the front of both their outfits before she shrugs out of her jacket.

Blake runs her hand over Yang's midsection before slipping her hand up her shirt. Her hand comes in contact with bare breast, and Yang slips Blake's coat off the shoulder of her free arm. Blake is forced to remove her first hand so she can discard it completely.

"Blake," Yang pants quietly as she rubs the Faunus's sides, hooking her thumbs in Blake's pants before slowly pulling them down off her hips. Blake who had been occupying herself with love-biting Yang's neck, kicks off her slows so she can be done with her pants as well.

Yang pauses when she feels something unusual brush her wrist, and looks over Blake's shoulder. A tail, a black cat's tail maybe four feet long swishes playfully as Yang runs her hands over Blake's rear end. Yang takes a moment to notice the white panties with horizontal blue stripes on her sexy kitty.

Blake forces Yang's arms upwards as she removes Yang's shirt. Yang's nipples stand erect right in front of Blake, and she just can't stop staring. Then she lowers her head as she ever so gently traces her tongue around it.

"Ah..." Yang closes her eyes, and holds Blake's head gently as Blake then starts to lap at her little peak. While Blake does this Yang sets about removing her short-shorts, revealing that this fiery blond does not believe in underwear of any kind. Then Yang trails a hand down Blake's front to the juncture of her legs...

"Mmm," Blake moans, and the. Purrs as Yang rubs her through her panties. Then Blake takes her nipple in her mouth, and starts to suck while she gropes Yang's other breast. Yang lets out her own little groan of pleasure as she puts a little more force behind her rubbing.

Blake keens in pleasure, and abruptly Yang turns them over, breathing hard with her face flushed. Blake looks up at her helplessly with her hands in loose fists on either side of her head almost like cat paws. Yang pecks her lips, and then starts to leave a trail of kisses down her body. She lifts Blake's shirt to pepper her breasts with her lips, giving her nipples special attention as she slips off Blake's panties. Then she trails lower, and lower with feather-light kisses until...

"A-AH!" Blake bucks, purring louder as Yang's lips come in contact with Blake's pussy. Yang fondles her new lover as she sticks out her tongue, licking Blake's lower lips with agonizing patience. Blake's tails thrashes about, caressing Yang's breasts like a fuzzy rope as the blond licks her like a lollipop.

Blake squeezes her eyes shut, and curls her toes as she moans in ecstasy. Then her eyes shoot open, and she almost comes unglued when she feels Yang's tongue penetrate her sweet folds. She squirms, and Yang has to hold her hips still so she can continue.

Blake mewls as she tries to reach for Yang, but in her position as can't quite reach. "Yang," she begs, and the blond smiles as she stops. Blake tries to sit up, but Yang puts a hand on Blake's shoulder to keep her down as she spreads her legs over the raven colored Faunus.

"Here kitty-kitty," Yang teases, and the words are barely out of her mouth when Blake starts to eat her out. Yang shivers in delight, and goes back to licking up Blake's nectar, making a classic girl-on-girl 69.

Blake purrs so loud that if you had been walking by on the other side of the bushes you would have heard it. Yang moans as she can feel the vibrations from Blake's throat being channeled into her tongue, and onto Yang's clit as Blake licks her sweetly.

Now Yang is just about as gone as Blake, but she spots her jacket nearby with a smirk. She pulls it over, rummaging in the pockets. Since she got to Beacon she hasn't had a chance to use it, and she isn't sure why she brought it with her on this search, but right now she's so glad she did.

She reaches into a secret inside pocket, and pulls out a double-ended strap on. It had been on sale over the internet, and so she bought it for those nights when she was on her own.

Yang stands much to Blake's protest, but then when Blake sees the toy she swallows. Yang winks as she spreads her legs so Blake can watch her put it in. After the slow insertion she buckles the straps around her hips, and twirls a finger at Blake. Blake nods as she turns over on her hands and knees.

Yang gets on her knees behind Blake, and slpreada her love flower open for her to penetrate her easier. It'a probably Blake's first time so Yang decides to take it easy... For now.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Blake screams when she feels the toy break her hymen, and holds still to avoid further pain... Then the pain slowly subsides as she feels Yang playing with her clit. To Blake it tickles somewhat, and her heavy breathing slows as agony becomes exatacy once more.

Yang starts to move her hips slowly, gasping quietly with each thrust. As she rocks her hips backwards the toy pulls out of them both, and every thrust shoves it back deeper into them both. Blake claws the ground with her fingertips as she runs her tail over Yang's bosom. Yang wants to purr herself as they gradually pick up speed.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Blake rests her cheek on a patch of moss as Yang's thrusts push her forwards. Yang leans over her lover, holding her hips as she brings their pelvises together with a slapping noise repeatedly. Blake snakes her tail around Yang's hips, trying to pull her closer, deeper...

Yang turns Blake on her side, hooking one of her knees over her shoulder as she pounds her harder. Blake rolls her eyes back in her head as she squeezes them shut, and Yang leans in to kiss her passionately.

Yang squeezes her eyes shut with a sudden whimper, "Blake... I'm gonna..."

Blake nods, she's getting close too...

Then Yang climaxes, speeding her hips up rapidly so Blake orgasms mere moments afterwards. Both of them cry out in pleasure, loud Enoch to scare a nearby flock of birds from their tree.

Panting heavily Yang slowly pulls out, and removes the toy from her womanhood, and looks down at Blake who is lying limply in the dirt. Yang smiles, and leans down to clean up Blake's love juices. That raises Blake out of her stupor enough to pull over Yang by the hips to return the favor.

... ... ...

The worst of it over, and bound to her mate for life, Blake returns home to Beacon the next afternoon. In the privacy of their bedroom she explains herself to her teammates. Said explanation leaves Ruby blush in absolute red, and leaves Weiss more than a little disturbed.

As for Blake, and Yang... Well...

Blake sits on her bunk reading a book as her mattress dips behind her. Yang hugs her from behind around the neck, and sighs as she sets her chin on Blake's shoulder.

"Blaaaaake..."

Blake looks at her out of the corner of her eye, "Yang, I'm trying to read."

"But I'm boooooooored," Yang whines while running a hand through Blake's hair. Playfully she pulls on it so Blake leans her head back, and Blake smiles. Yang smiles too as she leans in, and Blake parts her lips to accept her lover now and forever...


	3. Chapter Weiss

**_You guys sure know how to make a guy feel appreciated! Many thanks! And by popular demand, Blake Belladonna X Weiss Schnee!_**

**_Weiss_**

Yang, Weiss, and Ruby ask around school, and finally they hear from Nora, and Ren that they had seen Blake headed for the forest. Naturally Weiss is ticked off, but waits until she's alone with her teammates to vent her frustrations.

"What would possess her to take off like that?" Weiss crosses her arms, "Yeah she's a Huntress in training, and a good one too, but why take off into the woods I the dead of night knowing that the place is crawling with Creatures of Grimm?!"

Yang shrugs, "Well, I guess we'll find out when we find her, and ask her for ourselves."

Ruby nods, "Right, we should go. Our team is more important than class." This brings nods from her teammates, and then they all split up to search the woods.

...

"The nerve," Weiss grumbles as she stops through the woods. "The raw, absolute nerve! I humbled myself before her, and even forgave her for her time in the White Fang, and she thinks she can just up and leave whenever she wants?! Why when I find her..."

Weiss is distracted by certain bodily functions. She sighs, "I should drink less orange juice in the mornings..." She looks around, knowing full well that a proper lady should never do her business all willy-nilly anywhere she is like some animal. Still she can't hold it for much longer so after a quick look around to make sure no one is watching she steals away behinds a tree.

Only afterwards does she realizes she has no way to clean herself, and she refuses to walk around in such an unclean state. She puts her white lacy panties in a pocket inside her jacket as she thinks how to solve this problem. She hops into a tree, and looks around. She spots a river up ahead. "That will do, Blake may have headed to water anyhow."

Weiss moves quickly now to the calm river, and sighs in relief. It is a rather hot day day today, and the river looks so inviting...

Making sure no one is around again she strips off her jacket, and her outfit while stabbing her sword into the sand. Then she hangs her clothes on her sword to keep them from getting sandy. She wades into the river, reveling in the cool water as she slips her bra off as well. No point in getting her clothes wet either.

...

Blake is fishing I the tiny pond by her campsite, and in a flash she snatches a tastes morsel from the Crystal clear water, tossing it into a basket nearby. She'll make a fire later to cook up the two fish she caught. Yeah being Faunus she could eat them as they are, but she prefers the taste of cooked meat vs-

A sudden scream in the distance makes her break off in her thoughts, and her ears with their heightened sense of hearing perks straight up. Why does that voice sound so familiar...?

...

"I cannot believe this is happening," Weiss complains to herself as she jumps back from the claws of the Ursa yet again. The great brute stands between her, and her possessions. How the Hell did the Heiress of the Schnee Dust company end up here, in the buff, dodging a monster without a means to defend herself?!

BANG!

A bullet whizzes past Weiss's cheek, and nails the Ursa in the eye. Weiss looks over her shoulder to see Blake running for her. Blake leaps over them both, and while in the air she throws her gun attar he's to the elastic she wears on her arm. Hooking it around the Ursa's throat she yanks as she lands behind it, and the tug pulls the trigger, slicing off the Ursa's head.

Blake lets out a relieved breath as she sheathes her weapon. "What are you doing here Weiss?"

Weiss huffs, and covers herself with her hands, "I should be asking you that!"

Blake swallows as she does her best not to look at Weiss, "Please, it isn't safe, you have to go."

"Not until I get my explanation!"

Blake opens her mouth, and then freezes... Too late. Her jump had put her downwind of Weiss. She smells of crisp winter air after a snowfall, and if sugar had a scent...

Weiss rolls her eyes as she reaches for her clothes, "Honestly Blake when will you learn that we-" She pauses when Blake grabs her wrist, and before Weiss can think Blake is kissing her. Weiss's pale cheeks light up with a blush, and She tries to wiggle free.

Blake pulls her towards the trees, away from Weiss's things, and presses her against a tree. "Please Weiss... I'm sorry..."

Weiss swallows, "Blake you're scaring m-" Another kiss silences her as Blake starts to explore Weiss's body with her hands. Weiss whimpers, and tries to squirm away. Blake can feel herself slipping, and she unwinds he elastic from around her arm.

She lets Weiss step away, and the quickly ties her wrists behind her back. Weiss stares at her in shock as Blake all but tackles her into the sand with another kiss.

"B-B-Blake, what in the world has gotten into you?!" Weiss watches as Blake leans in, gently pressing her teeth to Weiss's neck. A tingle goes up Weiss's spine, and she gasps in surprise. That felt... Good.

Without thinking Weiss opens her legs, and Blake rubs a hand in slow circles on her pubic mound. Blake begins to purr as she sits up on her knees between Weiss's legs. Weiss watches, breathing a little heavily as Blake unbuttons her coat.

One by one all of Blake's clothes hit the sand, and Weiss spots a cat tail attached to the back of her hips. It swishes playfully as Blake gets down on all fours, and crawls gracefully back up Weiss's body.

Weiss whimpers as Blake takes one of her nipples in her mouth, and gently rolls it between her teeth. Weiss rocks side to side on her back, pulling at the binds on her hands. This isn't right, her father would be furious if he knew she was having sex with a Faunus. But, ever so slowly... She finds herself caring less and less.

Blake purrs deeper as she nibbles Weiss's earlobe, and the. Gently strokes Weiss's lower lips. Weiss jerks, and gasps at the contact with her virgin pussy, and can't help cringing a little. Blake kisses her again, and gently slips a finger inside Weiss.

"Mmmmm!" Weiss bucks into the contact, panting as her eyes glaze with pleasure. Blake doesn't stop there, she slowly starts to thrust her finger into Weiss, making Weiss mewl in delight. Blake sits back on her rear end, and pulls Weiss into a sitting position with her legs splayed on either side of Blake's lap. Then Blake reaches behind Weiss, and fingers her from behind.

Weiss pants, and lays her head on Blake's shoulder. Then with a small smile she love-bites Blake on the neck. Blake jerks, burying her finger into Weiss to the knuckle While her tail thrashes behind her.

Weiss smiles, and takes away her teeth so she can pull back. Blake puts a hand on her back to stabilize her, and they both lean in for another kiss. Their tongues wrestle for dominance as Blake puts another finger inside Weiss. Weiss jumps a bit with a quiet squeal of pleasure, and practically melts into Blake.

Blake sets Weiss on her side, resting the platinum blond's head on her leg as she sticks her own head between Weiss's legs. Weiss gasps as she feels Blake lapping as her pussy, and with a moan she returns the favor. Blake tastes so sweet, like nothing Weiss ever dreamed of. Not that she ever pictured herself licking a pussy, mind you.

Weiss lets out a tiny squeak as Blake penetrates with her tongue, and two fingers.

"Blake," for the first time in her life Weiss begs. "Please, untie my hands..."

What little human consciousness is left to Blake comprehends her request, and quickly undoes the bonds. Then Blake yelps in surprise to what Weiss does next. Weiss wraps one arm around Blake's hips, and uses her free hand to thumb Blake's clit as she eats her out, savoring her flavor. Blake shivers in delight, her mouth agape as she dives back into Weiss's pussy.

Both of them gradually go faster, using more pressure to squeeze their lover for all her nectar. It isn't long until...

"Blake... Blake... Blake..." Weiss says her name like a chant as she can feel her climax building. Blake squeezes Weiss's rump as she bows her back to push her pussy into Weiss's mouth.

Weiss cries out, right I to Blake's crotch as a flood of juice pours from her pussy. Blake has a similar reaction a second or two later. The both of them lie panting in the sand, exhausted from their lovemaking. Weiss smiles, and reaches over to take Blake's hand. Blake smiles back, and slowly leans over with another kiss.

Weiss giggles, "I suppose I could go for another dip to get this sand out of my hair."

...

The next afternoon after a few more rounds of Lovemaking Blake returns to Beacon with Weiss in hand. Once in the privacy of their bedroom Blake explains herself to her teammates. Ruby is about the same shade of red as Crescent Rose by the time Blake is done explaining Mating Season, and Yang just smiles slyly.

And how does Weiss feel about this? Well...

Weiss paces the floor of their bedroom, reading over her poem for literary arts. Blake looks up from her book with a raised eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

Weiss sighs, "It just feels like something is missing..."

Blake stands, and Weiss hands her the paper. Blake clears her throat, and then recites:

"_One born unto Darkness, the other to Light,_

_enemies natural destined to fight._

_A warm black fire, and a heart of cold stone,_

_both destined forever to endure alone._

_But as fire with water, and earth with air,_

_when opposites attract you find balance, fair._

_And now it is simple for all to see,_

_Black plus White equals Harmony."_

Blake blinks in surprise, and Weiss smirks as she wraps her arms around Blake's hips from behind. Blake smiles, and turns her head to meet Weiss's lips. "That was very sweet Weiss, thank you."

Weiss hugs her a little tighter, "You're welcome."


	4. Chapter Ruby

**_Ruby_**

Yang, Weiss, and Ruby ask around school, and finally they hear from Nora, and Ren that they had seen Blake headed for the forest. Naturally Weiss is ticked off, but waits until she's alone with her teammates to vent her frustrations.

"What would possess her to take off like that?" Weiss crosses her arms, "Yeah she's a Huntress in training, and a good one too, but why take off into the woods I the dead of night knowing that the place is crawling with Creatures of Grimm?!"

Yang shrugs, "Well, I guess we'll find out when we find her, and ask her for ourselves."

Ruby nods, "Right, we should go. Our team is more important than class." This brings nods from her teammates, and then they all split up to search the woods.

...

Ruby sighs as she walks the woodland trail, balancing Crescent Rose on her hand while it's in its neutral form. "Oh Blake..."

She spots a waterfall nearby, and heads for it out of curiosity. Maybe Blake would be around there? It's beautiful at the bottom, all the mist from the churning waters...

Ruby looks up at the cliff beside it. "...Well I haven't been Rock Climbing in a long time." She smiles as she starts to scale the cliffs.

...

Blake decides she needs more firewood, and stands to go get it. For a mere moment she thinks she smells something... But after a moment it passes. With a shrug she heads off into the woods.

minutes later Ruby reaches the top of the cliff. "Phew! Okay... Huh?" She looks around the campsite in confusion, and then walks over to investigate. She picks up an empty basket with fascination, and then something fluttering catches her eye...

A black ribbon hanging from a branch. Blake's black ribbon.

Ruby smiles, and punches the air, "Yes! This must be her campsite. I'll just wait for her to come back."

Ruby smiles to herself as she sits by the cave. Then she stretches with a yawn, that climb has made her sleepy. So she rubs her eyes, bunches up the cape of her cloak into a pillow, and lies down for a quick cat nap...

about fifteen minutes after that Blake returns with an armload of wood. She carefully sets it down by the pit she dug in the sand, and notices one of her baskets have been moved. Blake picks it up to see if it's been damaged.

Then the smell of roses, and cherries his her, and her body seizes. She gulps, and wets her lips as she eyes the tracks on the ground leading for her cave. Blake drops the basket, and under the back of her jacket her tail unfurls.

She spots Ruby snoring on the sand, and quietly kneels beside her. Blake's breath comes in deep pants as she reaches out, trailing a hand along Ruby's side. In her sleep Ruby squirms, and says, "Yang, cut it out... That tickles..."

Blake withdraws her hand, and starts removing her own clothing until she is reduced to nothing but her striped panties. Then she starts on Ruby, first undoing her boots. Ruby smiles at whatever dream she is having, and doesn't even notice as Blake undoes her shirt. Then Blake reaches up her skirt, pulling down Ruby's leggings.

Ruby stirs, and then sneezes. "Ugh..." She sits up, rubbing her nose with a finger. Then she gets a good look at the situation. "BLAKE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

In answer Blake grabs her wrists, and straddles her hips as she kisses her. Ruby goes rigid, and then Blake pushes her down into the sand, pushing her tongue into Ruby's mouth. Ruby is red in the face, and her heart is beating a mile a minute. Partially of fear, and the other part is excitement.

Ruby shivers as Blake breaks the kiss, "Blake, you're scaring me..."

Blake can't understand her right now, but she can smell the fear rolling off of her. Blake is not a cruel person, even when reduced to a mere animal, and so she does what her instincts tell her to comfort Ruby. She kisses her neck tenderly, and then starts to slowly lick her exposed skin as a cat might while grooming.

Ruby flinches at first, but when she hears Blake purring, something about that noise lulls her into loosening up. Ruby had always liked cats, and had been begging for a pet for years. But as her family constantly reminds her, the life of a Huntress is not pet-friendly.

Looking at Blake now Ruby doesn't see her the same way, but the more Blake touches her the more she wants Blake to keep touching her, to never to let go. Blake keeps a hold on her wrists, but doesn't stop her as Ruby bares her modest breasts. Blake seems to adore them however, continuing her mock-grooming of her new lover.

As Blake plays with Ruby's nipples, Ruby does her best to shed her clothing, all except her pink panties with little red roses. Blake removes these however, tossing them over to where their weapons lie.

Then Blake starts to lick Ruby's pussy with fervor, and Ruby has to clap a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming out in pleasure. It goes on like this for a few minutes, and when Blake abruptly stops Ruby feels like she could cry. At least until Blake pulls a new trick out of her hat.

Ruby watches as Blake spreads Ruby's legs wide, and after removing her own panties Blake touches their pussies together. Slowly she starts to rub them together. Ruby starts to pant quickly as Blake scissors her, and jumps when she feels her tail slap on her rear. Ruby smiles, and then lays down completely in the sand save for her one leg raised for Blake.

Blake closes her eyes, and bites her bottom lip. Then she has a sudden idea, and it makes her smile widely, her sharp canines showing off. She stands, holding Ruby by the ankles as she drags her out onto the shore of the river. Ruby could point out that she can walk, but this is kinda turning her on.

Ruby squeaks, and shivers as Blake drags her into the shallow water where they won't have to worry about the current sending them over the waterfall. The cold water makes Ruby's nipples hard, and she can see that Blake is having the same reaction. Blake pins Ruby on her back in the shallowest parts so her head, and chest are still above water.

Blake plays with herself as she hangs her breasts over Ruby's face, and Ri y suckles on one while fondling the other. Blake smiles as she snakes her tail into the water...

Ruby's eyes fly open as she feels her tail touch her most vulnerable spot, and start to push its way in. Ruby squeezes her eyes shut, and makes fists in the sand, bracing herself for pain... which never comes. Blake's tail is mostly fur, the skin covered vertebrae are thin enough to slip through her hymen without breaking it.

Even in the ice cold water Ruby feels like she's on fire, the pressure building in her hips as Blake wiggles her tail around inside Ruby with a smile.

"Please," Ruby begs. "More...

Blake obliges by slipping her tail deeper into Ruby, and after Ruby cleans the sand from her fingers in the water, she thrusts her second and third fingers into Blake's snatch. Blake arcs her back, thrusting her tail into Ruby's deepest parts as Ruby unknowingly finds Blake's G Spot.

Soon they are lost in a world of passion, and pleasure. Ruby can feel her climax building, and tilts back her head as she rapidly picks up speed with her fingers. Blake gasps, and seeing her exposed throat, she latches on gently with her teeth. That's all Ruby needs to cry out her joy to high heaven, and together the two girls burst with their fluids.

Blake slumps over Ruby, but braces herself on her elbows to keep from squashing her. Ruby moans with a shudder as Blake pulls out her tail, and then Blake let's herself flop on her side next to Ruby. Ruby giggles as she leans over, and catches one of Blake's ears in her teeth. Blake smiles with a purr, and cuddles her as they revel in the moment.

...

The next afternoon Blake, and Ruby return home to Beacon. Once alone with their team Blake tells the others why she had to leave. Weiss rubs her temples in frustration, and Yang gives a mock-threat about how Blake had better not hurt her little sister.

And how is this happy couple doing now? Let's take a look...

Blake sits on her bed while Ruby sits behind her armed with a hairbrush. She occasionally tickles Blake's ears through her bow, giggling as Blake reflexively flicks them.

"Please Blake? Pretty please?"

With a sigh, and a smile Blake takes her bow out of her hair, and uses it as a bookmark. Then she turns around, and kisses Ruby before laying on her front in Ruby's lap. Ruby smiles as she continues to brush her, and uses her free hand to massage Blake's back.

"Wow Blake, you're pretty tense!"

Blake looks at Ruby out of the corner of her eye, "Any knots back there?"

"Yup! You're a naughty kitty!" Ruby drifts her hand over Blake's rump with a sinister chuckle.

Blake frowns, "Ruby, don't you dare-!"

SMACK!

Blake jumps, and then turns over as she tackles Ruby to the bed. Both of them are laughing though as Blake pins both of Ruby's hands over her head with one hand, and starts to tickle her with her free hand. Ruby squirms, and squeals, and kicks... And then goes limp when Blake kisses her.

Blake runs a thumb over Ruby's cheek, "I love you Ruby."

Ruby smiles as she uses her newly freed hands to cuddle Blake. "I love you too."

**Don't touch that mouse Readers, I'm not done yet! Next chapter we sit down with team RWBY to gather their thoughts on this story. Got a question for them? Just leave it in a Review, and I'll be sure to ask them. You've all got one day to post your questions, have fun!**


	5. PSA

**_Attention Readers,_**

**_Unfortunately I am busy in reality as of late, and so the next two chapters are a little late in the making from a few days to a week, max. I would like to assure you that I am using any free time I have to work on them._**

**_And I am happy to say I am obliging the wishes of my loyal Reviewers by making a Four-Way between our sexy Heroines. For those of you just getting onboard for this story this is a prime chance to pop in a few questions for me to pose these four in the final chapter. _**

**_Thank you all so much for your support!_**

**_)O(_**


	6. Chapter All of the Above!

_**Here's the Foursome some of you requested, enjoy while I get the Q&A typed up!**_

_**...**_

Blake opens her eyes, and sits up in her bed with a sigh. She has been having that recurring dream for the past three nights in a row now. What next? Is she going to imagine herself going after Glinda Goodwitch? The very idea makes her shudder.

Yang walks out in her pajamas with a toothbrush in her mouth, "Hey Blake, what's up? ...That dream again?"

Blake nods, "Yeah, but this time it was Ruby."

Ruby opens the curtain on her bed, and lifts her blindfold, "What was me?"

Yang shrugs, "I don't see why you're complaining, they're not exactly nightmares."

Ruby frowns, "What aren't nightmares?"

Blake slides out of bed, "Easy for you to say, you're not the one having them. It's all your fault anyways."

Ruby hops to the floor, "Having what? What's Yang's fault?!"

Yang smirks, "Oh I just forgot to empty my pockets on laundry day, and Blake found my-"

Blake puts up a hand, "Stop right there Yang! I'd rather not relive that in my waking hours too."

Yang throws her hands up, "It was just a dildo, it's not that big a deal!"

Ruby blushes, "Oh man, why did I even ask...?"

Weiss steps out of the second bathroom in her school uniform, "What are you Ruby, five? It's perfectly normal for women our age to have those needs."

Yang smiles, "Thank you Weiss! ...Now there's a sentence I never thought would come out of my mouth."

Weiss glowers at her, but then decides it isn't worth her time as she starts looking through her schoolbag. Blake rubs her temples, "I just want these dreams to stop..."

Yang rubs her chin thoughtfully, and grins, "I might be able to help you out with that Blake. Just give me until tonight to come up with the solution."

...

That night everyone is getting ready for bed when Blake notices a duffle bag under her bed... She points, "Hey Yang, is this yours?"

Yang giggles, "Not after tonight it's not! That's going to make all your bad dreams go away!"

Blake frowns, and pulls it out, setting it on her bunk. Weiss, and Ruby lean in to have a look too as Blake unzips the bag... then after a minute all three of them fall over Anime style, just like when Ruby agreed to be Penny's friend. Weiss is the first to her feet, "Yang, this is excessive, even for you!"

Yang shrugs, "What? The best way to get rid of dreams is to make them come true! Besides, I figured why shouldn't we all get in on the fun? Consider it an excersise in team bonding!"

Ruby blushes so hard that steam comes out of her ears, "I'm not sure how I would feel about... _that... _with my sister."

Yang holds up a finger, "Adoptive Sister."

Blake crosses her arms, "That doesn't make it any less wrong."

Yang throws her hands in the air, "Fine! I won't lay a finger on Ruby! And Blake if you wanna keep having wet dreams every night then be my guest!"

Blake considers this for a long minute... Then she sighs, "Are you really sure this will work?"

Yang smiles, and then nods. The fact that she too needs a good lay might have something to do with it. Ruby slowly backs towards her bunk, and jumps when Yang turns to her. "How about you two? Join in for 'emotional support'?" Yang makes air quotes around "emotional support" with a giggle.

Weiss puts a hand to her forehead, "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope," Yang replies, popping on the P.

Weiss sighs, and Ruby laughs nervously, "Well... you all have fun!" She starts backing up towards her bed, "I'll just-"

"Oh no you don," Weiss growls as she grabs Ruby by the wrist. "If I have to endure this then so do you!"

Ruby gulps, and nods meekly. Yang snickers, and holds Blake by the shoulders, "Hey little sis, trade ya!" She pushes Blake playfully, but because Blake had not expected it she stumbles, sending her sprawling with Ruby on Weiss's bed. Yang takes Weiss's wrist, and pulls her into a hug with a giggle. Weiss blushes, and shoves her off of her. Yang lets herself tumble onto Blake's bunk, smiling slyly up at Weiss.

Weiss glares as she makes her way to the bed, "I'll make you pay for this Xao Long..."

Yang scoots over so Weiss can sit, "Oh relax Ice Queen." As Weiss sits on the bed Yang sits up on her knees behind her, and starts to rub her shoulders. To Weiss's surprise she's actually good at it. She can feel herself slowly relaxing, and glances across the room.

Blake has Ruby on top of her, and rubs her hands up, and down her back. She plants slow kisses on her neck, and Ruby is obviously enjoying the tender affection. Blake experimentally runs a hand over Ruby's butt, and Ruby blinks when she finds... She actually enjoys it. Maybe she's lesbian, and just never knew it? That would explain her lack of interest in boys.

Weiss is distracted as Yang pulls Weiss down to the bed, and winks as she starts taking off her shirt. Weiss can't help herself from staring at Yang's breasts. She knew they were large, but _damn! _Weiss lays motionless except from her eyes as Yang positions herself over her, her breasts swaying over Weiss's face. "C'mon Weiss, I promise these are 100% natural..."

Weiss nods dumbly as she reaches up to pet them softly. She had never touched another woman's cleavage, but with her hands practically melting into Yang's breasts she's all but hypnotized. Yang wets her lips as she starts pulling off Weiss's nightgown. "Having fun with my tits Weiss?"

Weiss nods numbly, and then blinks when it crosses her mind just what Yang said. Just as she is about to make an angry retort Yang kisses her. It takes Weiss so by surprise she does not even resist. After a few seconds of contact she even begins to enjoy it a little. Both of them look at each other with half lidded eyes, and Weiss spreads her arms around Yang's neck.

On the other bunk, Ruby gets off of Blake as the longer haired female starts to shed her night dress. Blake never wears a bra, and her white panties with the blue stripes make Ruby blush deep red. "Blake, those are so cute…"

Blake smiles, and reaches over, untucking Ruby's tank top from her pajama bottoms. Ruby reflexively catches her wrists, making Blake pause while looking up at her questioningly. Ruby smiles sheepishly as she releases Blake's wrists. Blake smiles, and then slowly pulls Ruby's pants down to her knees. Blake chuckles, "Cute panties Ruby, I'm flattered."

Ruby pokes the tips of her index fingers together awkwardly as Blake eyes Ruby's white kitty panties decorated with little pink hearts. Blake leans in, and the soft kiss she puts in Ruby's crotch makes the younger girl squeak in surprise, falling on her back. Blake uses this chance to pull her pants down around her ankles, and reach between Ruby's open legs to rub her through her underwear.

Ruby squeezes her eyes, and chews her lip as she moans quietly. "Blake..."

"Yes Ruby?" Blake tilts her head.

"...Please don't stop." She looks over at her sheepishly.

Blake feels her heart give a squeeze, Ruby like this is so cute she could just... "Well since you asked so nicely," Blake teases as she crawls higher on Ruby's body. Blake lifts up her shirt as she drags her breasts up Ruby's body, and continues to rub her womanhood as she licks Ruby's left nipple.

Ruby whimpers a little, and slowly slides a hand into Blake's panties. Blake mewls in surprise as chance leads Ruby's fingers right to her clitoris. Ruby's eyebrows go up, "Blake are you alright?"

In response Blake kisses the crimson Huntress full on the lips, and snakes her tongue in her mouth. Behind them she curls her tail around Ruby's thigh, steoming it softly as Ruby wraps her free arm around Blake's neck. Weiss's panties fly from across the room, and land on Blake's back. She, and Ruby glance over out of the corners of their eyes.

Both the blonde are totally naked now, Yang winking to the others as she holds up Weiss's bra like a trophy. Weiss is on top now, running her hands over Yang's luscious body. Ruby snickers, and Blake smiles as they break their kiss to watch. Yang runs her hands over Weiss's butt, and gives it a squeeze, "Ready to get the real party started girls?"

Blake nods, really getting into the mood. Ruby is only a half second behind her, and peels off her shirt while gently kicking her sweatpants off her ankles. Yang sits up, and Weiss slides off her. Together they strip the blankets off of Weiss's, and Blake's bunks before spreading them on the floor between the bunk beds. Since Yang seems to be the ringleader of this whole idea she picks up the duffle bag, and sits on the blankets beside it with her arms raised to the others, smiling flirtatiously. "Well don't you all jump in at once... Unless you want to."

Blake purrs as she gets on all fours, and crawls over to Yang. Weiss takes Ruby's hand, and pulls her into a kiss that makes the both of them moan. Blake glances at the bag as Weiss, and Ruby get on their knees next to her.

"So what all did you put in that thing?" Blake raises her eyebrows.

Yang shrugs, "Oh just a little bit of everything... Hey Weiss, when you're done kissing my sister come over here, would ya?"

Weiss looks over at the sound of her name, and Ruby snuggles into her chest a bit before letting the white-blond go. Curiously Weiss crawls over as Yang fishes around in her bag. Yang smiles, and pulls of a headpiece with a pair of fluffy white cat ears. Weiss holds still as Yang puts them on, and then she stands to go look in a mirror.

Blake follows, and fondles Weiss's breasts from behind as Weiss fingers the costume ears. Blake smiles, and says, "You would make a great Faunus."

Ruby crawls over, "Got anything in there for me?"

Yang smiles as she runs her fingers through Ruby's hair, "That depends..."

Ruby looks over at Yang, and makes a light sigh. Then she reaches over, running a hand over Yang's breasts. Yang chuckles, "Not what I meant, but okay."

Weiss watches in the mirror with Blake, wondering if she should say something. Blake flicks her tail, and then starts rubbing Weiss between her legs. Weiss presses her thighs together with a whimper as Blake wraps an arm around Weiss's front to help keep her standing.

"Weiss... A few nights ago I had a dream about doing this to you, and there was something I want to try..."

Weiss turns in her embrace, Blake keeping her hand in her crotch, and Weiss says, "Why not? I'm having sex with a Faunus, a girl no less, and Ruby is fondling her sister. Let's see how many taboos one can break in a single night."

Blake smiles, and kisses Weiss before leading her to Blake's bunk. Blake takes her links of elastic, and starts tying Weiss's hands behind her back. Weiss looks over her shoulder curiously to watch her. Blake smiles as she finds she has plenty of elastic left over, enough to let her swing around like Spider-Man if she needs to. So she uses this leftover material to wind around Weiss , framing her breasts, and for the cremé de la cream she spirals it around Weiss's legs before tying them apart to the bedposts.

Weiss wiggles, "Uh... Were whips, or anything involved in this dream of yours?"

Blake smiles, and crawls on top of her, "No but they could be..."

Weiss swallows, "No thanks."

Yang leads Ruby over by the hand, and he three of them surround Weiss. Yang pouts, "Aw don't be scared Weiss, let's spice things up a little..."

Weiss looks at them all, and their identical evil smirks... "What are you all doing...?"

Ruby looks up at Yang, "Got any clothespins?"

"Yup!"

Weiss stares in disbelief as Yang runs to her duffle bag, and pulls out a plastic bag of clothespins. Weiss shakes her head as Yang fishes around for yet another item. "Y-y-yang you stop right there! I mean it-ULP!" She's cut off as Yang puts a plastic ball gag riddled with holes in her protesting mouth. Then she buckles it behind Weiss's head.

"Now..." Yang selects a clothespin, and flexes it over Weiss's body...

_**Terribly sorry for the cliffhanger, but you have all been so supportive that I've decided you don't deserve to have to wait. Don't be upset, this just means a super long, super kinky Lemon! That I can promise!**_

_**)O(**_


End file.
